


Holiday - 31 Days of Apex - Day 26

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [26]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: The legends exchange some presents during festive season!
Series: 31 Days of Apex [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Holiday - 31 Days of Apex - Day 26

It was holiday season. I remember what Crypto had once said to me: “A remnant from a bygone era, leftovers from our ancestors.” Wait, no he just said that. “I don’t see why we still honour such traditions.” Snapping back to reality, I noticed that Crypto was speaking through gritted teeth. 

“Without tradition, there is nothing.” Bloodhound piped up a retort with their muffled voice. We were sitting in what can only be equated as a ‘common room’ of the dropship, there were four of us. Bloodhound, Crypto, Lifeline and myself. I was itching to get a word in sideways, but more suspiciously, I also wasn’t. The four of us had just exchanged presents. And well, I was still fumbling around to open this box, it was the only present with my name on it. A little disappointing but whatever, it could still shock me.

“No weapons on the dropship.” I huffed sarcastically as I tried to dig my nails into the seams of the box. “Pfft, if I had my trusty butterfly knife, this would be easy,” Why was it so hard to open this box. It was a plain brown, ordinary looking, cardboard box, it shouldn’t be this hard, right? This isn’t my first time on the rodeo. I’ve opened many a box in my day. Most of my sponsors send me things in boxes.  
“Ay Silva, not doing so hot with the box there, ey?” Lifeline snorted, her left arm resting easelessly on D.O.C, its eye moving up and down slightly inside its metallic socket, mimicking a nod. 

“Hey! Come on now, could you and D.O.C stop mocking me?” I hiss out, throwing my hands up in frustration. I throw my gaze around the room. In the room, everyone else was preoccupied with their gifts. All bar me, well, I was but I didn’t really expect a cardboard box to pose such an enormous challenge, I had won games that were easier than this. 

“I’ll lend you a hand.” I watch on as Lifeline seems lift herself up ever so slightly, maybe an inch or two, from her sitting position, reaching an arm round to delve into her back pockets. In an instant, she’s sitting back down, and in her outstretched palm was an innocuous gunmetal cylinder, flattened on the long sides. She straightens it out in her palm, and with a quick flick with the flat of her thumb against a miniscule switch, a blade leapt out of the rounded casing. Almost as quickly as swept her thumb back down across the body of the knife housing, and it disappeared. She smiled at me, and with her coy wink, she tossed it towards me – like how Ajay does most things, there was no elegance in what she did. I caught it after a slight fumble. Upon quick inspection it was how I described it. But, on the flat side, there was a rough inscription engraved on one of the sides: “AC” her initials, along with a plus symbol, most likely symbolic of her healing. 

I wasn’t as efficient as she was with the hidden switch, I fiddled for a few seconds, until the small concealed blade snapped around. I looked up to her, and she gave an encouraging nod and smile. I pushed the blade of the knife into the seams of the box, ripping through the plastic packing tape, no elegance in sight. I followed the seams with a smooth rhythm, the blade was sharp, at least the chica knew enough to keep it sharp, in case of emergencies, or box openings. The rhythm that I kept was not dissimilar to when I used to run the gauntlet, speed and efficiency, cutting corners is easy sure, but as long as it gets the job done then it’s fine. Probably.

As I cut through the last bit of complimenting brown packing tape on the top, the two flaps that comprised of a lid popped up, inviting me. I dropped the knife to my side, simply forgetting to pull the switch back on it to hide the blade. Using both hands, I parted the lids of the box. “Another box?!” I exclaim with perhaps a tad too much enthusiasm, drawing the attention of Crypto and Bloodhound toward me in the process. Ajay kicked her legs out and bellowed out a hearty chuckle at my reaction. Thankfully though, this box had a handle. And I was able to haul it upwards and out, it required a sizable amount of force however, perhaps more than I was expecting, most likely attributed to the friction, truth be told, I skipped most of my science classes, but Caustic is smart enough and I’ve managed to leech information pretty consistently out of him.

Using my right foot, I managed to push the original brown carboard box to the side, and placed this new white box in its place on the floor. It was all logoed and branded up. I reached back to my side, aiming for the knife, the cold metal causing me to shiver, but it wasn’t in my hand for more than maybe a handful of seconds before I heard: “Ah. Ah.” Booming in Ajay’s chiding tone. “Read up why don’t ‘cha” She said. I released my grip on the small knife. Dropping it back down next to me. I refocused my eyes on the box.

“Blah, blah, safety, hmm, winning product…multiple awards, blah, stunning quality. Come on, get to the important bit!” I muttered. “Rabbit Cage.” I read it again. “Rabbit Cage.” I was dumbfounded, shocked even. “Rabbit cage?” I look up to Ajay, a giant smile beaming on her face, she gave a single nod.

“All of us in this room pitched in, plus the others, but they’re not here right now.” I looked at the other two in the room. Crypto gave an awkward, almost inward smile, and Bloodhound, well they simply just nodded at me. “Also, don’t open it. It’d be a pain in the ass for ya’, easier to store like dat.”

“Thank you.” I hoped my tone was dignified enough for them. I looked down again at the box sitting squarely between my legs. I noticed on top of the box there was a label. It had a note, and signature from all the other Legends.

_  
‘For you next Rabbit – Bangalore’  
‘Your next rabbit might even charge into battle, like you – Wattson’  
‘Take a break from running, focus on the more inspirational parts of life, pets etcetera – Caustic’  
‘Look after your next one! Think of what Gibraltar would do, eh? – Gibraltar’  
‘Pets are something to truly treasure, an extra companion so to speak. – Loba’  
‘What noise do rabbits make, can I make a bamboozle joke? Who knows, either way, look after them well buddy – Mirage’  
‘Watch their back, and they’ll bring you happiness – Wraith’  
‘Hey friend! If you’re getting a new rabbit, take care of them well – Pathfinder’  
‘Skinsuit, you’re going to need a new cage if you’re getting a new pet. Keeps them nice and safe, from demons in the night – Revenant’  
‘I’m sure your new rabbit will keep running, just like you. – Crypto’  
‘Hunt together, fight together, felagi fighter. – Bloodhound’ _

And then there was a break before the last note. I felt the tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. 

_‘I can help you with getting a new rabbit, next time we’ve got a matching holiday away from the games. – Ajay ‘Lifeline’ Che’_

I looked up at the three of them. I didn’t want to say a word, knowing that I’d choke on my words. So I decided to stick to silence. 

“Ay, that’s a promise Silva, next time we’re on holiday, we’re getting you a new one.” She comments. “Now can I get my pocket knife before security catch on. I nod ever so slightly, picking it up. I ran it between my thumb and forefinger, investigating the engraving one final time as I flicked the switch, the blade recoiled back. I stretched my arm out, and passed it to her. 

“Thank you, everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a small panic at the end when I realised that I didn't know enough about Navi. And that Navi was dead, so I rewrote a portion of this to reflect that! Hopefully it still stands up and isn't too flimsy!


End file.
